Characters (MySims CityLife Wii)
Almond Hills *Natalia Roshmonav- Agent for the S.I.M. *Vic Vector- Agent for the S.I.M. *Rosalyn P. Marshal- Agent for the S.I.M. *James Bond- Agent for the S.I.M. *Joshua Benson- Agent for the S.I.M. *Lilac Benson- Fashion Shop Owner *Lily Benson- Appliance Shop Owner *Charlie Bakewell- Baker *Cindy Farson- Resident *Casper Farson- Resident Teffer Harbour *Poppy Nightshade- Florist *Tim Sweet- Chaz McFreely Enthusiast *Chaz McFreely- Stunt Artist *Barney Cull- Cruise Liner Captain *Mira Cull- Cruise Liner Assistant *Charlotte Hainsworth- Mathematician *Kyran James- Resident Ess Quay *Martin Melston- Aviator *Omede Chance- Aviator *Locky Locke- Aviator *May Locke- Resident *Tiana Iradessa-Sanatri- Resident Alaskan Hills *Nova Wisniewski- Creator of the Dark Star and Observatory Keeper *Paul Wisniewski- Yeti *Cincinnati Kaiser- Observatory Cleaner *Owen McFreely- Snowboarding Champion *Kjetil Hansen Berg- Norwegian Snowboarding Champion/Owen's Rival *Andrew G. Magana- Geneticist Lily Lake *Luis Newfort- News Reporter *Taylor Redwood- 'Totes Fabulous' Magazine Editor *Clara Belle- 'Totes Fabulous' Magazine Editor *Lucy Belle- 'Totes Fabulous' Magazine Editor *Leaf- Elf *Petal- Elf *Aguerez- Elf *Hopper- Frog Imitationer *Lyndsay Bernstein- Explorer *Margaret Millfort- Curio Shop Owner *Amy Willenden- Water-Ski Enthusiast *Emily Willenden- Chess Enthusiast *Sylvia Turkey- Resident *Gonk Turkey- Resident Opal *DJ Candy Supergroove- DJ '@''' ''''Opal's Hotspot *Sandra Nightlife- Roadie *Sapphire Fitzgerald- Roadie *Zack Marcus- Roadie *Marlin Geyfolds- Clubber *Saron Tapiste- Clubber *Nadisha Garfunkle- Resident Swindon *Violet Nightshade- Flower Shop Owner/Poet *Raven Chai- Spooky-themed Cafe Owner *Brendan Walsh- Member of PallyQuest Duties Club *Rob Jarett- Member of PallyQuest Duties Club *Ian Arneson- Member of PallyQuest Duties Club *Clayton Dander- Member of PallyQuest Duties Club *Karine Karrufe- Member of PallyQuest Duties Club *Spencer Opulentic- Member of PallyQuest Duties Club *Cedella- Retired Waitress/Resident *Jenny- Resident River Dylse *Eliza Dolitip- Receptionist *Ray Gotye- Receptionist *Odin Revolution- Head of Revolution Inc. *Annie Radd- Vice Head of Revolution Inc. *Sachiko Watanabe- Waitress *Chef Hisao Watanabe- Chef *Jimmy Watanabe- Origami Enthusiast/Waiter *Matilda Evans- Exotic Pet Vet *Yvette Allide-Pois- Famous Actor Parish Hills *Trevor Verily- Famous Actor *Linda Butler- Flourishing Actor & Pianist *Gordon Smith- Violinist *Duchess Beverly Blue- Duchess *Diamond Blue- Princess *Lord Daniel Blue- Lord *Ms. Nicole Vogue- Fashion Designer *Shirley Vogue- Hair Stylist *Anastasia Perton- Hypnotist *Peter 'Jeff' Tamespire- Librarian *Lynx Kluse- Daredevil *Marie Kluse- Daredevil *Ms. Leocadia Delicioso (AKA Ms. Gino)- Waitress *Chef Gino Delicioso- Honorary Pizza Chef of the Millenium *Chef Stephinia Delicioso- Pizza Chef Lexington Borough *Alexa Lexington- Biologist *Jack Lexington- Doctor *Derek Vogue- Boyfriend of Makoto *Beebee Winthrop- Bunny Enthusiast *Preston Winthrop- Water Company Founder *Jeremy Snoars- Mausoleum Tour Guide *King Melphutamenemopet Tutakaman- Mummy *Dr. F- Scientist *Merc Falus- Retired Scientist *Marcy Falus- Inventor *Lotus Americo- Resident MorcuVillage *Esma Ahaty- MorcuCorp CEO *Brandi Elixir- Factory Owner *Yuki Kyokosoki- MorcuShop Owner *Macovo Ellimuto- Resident *Tracy Dollar- Resident *Phineas Wellbeloved- Resident The Bayou *Madame Zoe Escopette- Fortune Teller *Zombie Carl- Butler *Goth Boy- Poet *Cassandra Uhander- Protector of the Mysterite *Cilan Uhander- Protector of the Death Star Upstead *Willow Norton- Royal Messenger *Brownie Auth- Student *Fred Auth- Student *Greg Gory- Policeman *Roxie Road- Ice Cream Parlour Owner *Walker Wense- Retired Spy *Wendalyn Yufort- Wonder Witch *Travis Britannia- Resident *Liberty Greenwood- Resident *Ruthie Clapper- Resident *Luka Allikschek- Resident Westrock *Amile Castrock- Miner *Sheriff Ginny Chippel- Miner *Rusty Ragnos- Miner *Ol' Gabby- Miner *Ollie Vincent- Miner *Cannistia Vincent- Miner *Sir Vincent Skullfinder- Museum Curator *Summer Skullfinder- Vice Museum Curator Burenegon *Elmira Clamp- Librarian *Joseph Clamp- Librarian *Princess Butter I- Mini-Golf Queen *King Roland I- Mini-Golf King *Buddy Belhop- Belhop *Cameron Belhop- Belhop *Tilly Salute- Belhop *Raven Keed- Guest *Rico Naccaso- Resident *Faith Conners- Resident City Centre *Morcubus Nemisisistic- Mayor *Skip Rogers- Vice Mayor *Cooper Hopkins- Chairman *Justice Hawks- Chairman *Finn Yieldshawk- Treasurer *Patrick Rhino- Construction Site Worker *Rhonda Mottosi- Resident *Evelyn Gray- Resident Edmont Shopping District *Roy Redvale- Shopkeeper *Kyouko Ignisun- Shopkeeper *Michelle Margin- Shopper *Taylor Tyson- Shopper *Makoto MODEL 6.7382- Shopper *Tad McFlipper McCaffrey- Poolkeeper *Bob Benedict- Shopkeeper *Aran Acitiri- Dojo Master *Daryl Handsly- Magician/Illusionist *Pinky Blinde- Shopper *Undercover Proto-Makoto (Disguised as Tyson Rios)- Spy *Tyson Rios- Spy *Edwin Noodles- Noodle Bar Owner *Matt McCaffrey- Reporter *Sasha Bonanz- Shopper *Stephen Albright- Builder Notting Hill *MC Emi- Festival Host *Mitch- Festival Host *Bean Bradley- Festival Host *Crystal Petrified- Festival Host *Ian Arneson- Spectator *Abel Lingus- Sponsorer *Ashley Lingus- Sponsorer Resoli Island *Hawk Carvin- Casino Dealer *Emma Carvin- Casino Dealer *Elizabeth Arneson- Fashion Designer *Tyler Hingerton- Fashion Designer *Ewan Ukian- Police Officer *Sophie Kenneavy- Resident *Dr. Nefario- Resident Cynthio Woods *Foster Cartila- Ranger *Renee Liene- Ranger Parklands Note: No sims live in the parklands but lots of sims do visit. Category:Characters Category:Tasman's Stuff